Karandras
of the Striking Scorpions, standing triumphant over a dead Tyranid]] Karandras, called "The Shadow Hunter," is the Eldar Phoenix Lord of the Striking Scorpions Aspect Warriors. Legends of Karandras the Shadow Hunter tell of one of the most mysterious of all the Phoenix Lords. No one knows where he originally came from or where his shrine originally lay, but perhaps it was on one of the small Craftworlds which survived the Fall but was destroyed soon after. History Asurmen was the first Phoenix Lord. Prior to the Fall of the Eldar, Asurmen was the Eldar who led the Craftworlds away from the ancient Eldar homeworlds of their now lost interstellar empire and it was he who founded the first of the Aspect Warrior Shrines, the Shrine of Asur, upon a barren world of the same name his people initially settled. Asurmen found that he could not give up the Path of the Warrior to follow a different Eldar Path, for he desired to use his skills to protect what remained of his species after the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh, "She Who Thirsts." From the Shrine of Asur sprang the first Aspect Warriors, and the Path of the Warrior was opened for the very first time to all Eldar. Those Eldar who wanted to follow this new path learned at the feet of their master, and in turn they assumed the mantle of Exarchs before spreading throughout the galaxy. The first Exarchs, the Asurya, the children of Asurmen, were the greatest of his students and went on to become the Phoenix Lords of the other Aspect Shrines, the first masters of the other specialised Eldar combat disciplines. Space Marine]] The Eldar mythic cycles tell of the legend of Karandras, "the Shadow Hunter," the mysterious Phoenix Lord of the Striking Scorpions Aspect. No one knows his origins or where he came from, for he was not the oldest or the most skilled of the Exarchs of the Striking Scorpions when he rose to become the Aspect's new master. It is said that this singular honour belongs to the one that came before him, Arhra, the "Father of Scorpions," the most sinister of all the Phoenix Lords. Arhra was lured to darkness and betrayed Asurmen and the other Asurya, the first Phoenix Lords, by bringing daemons into the First Shrine to wage war upon his fellows. Those loyal to Asurmen were defeated and scattered across the stars, but Arhra himself would eventually flee into the Webway, becoming "the Fallen Phoenix who burns with the dark light of Chaos." Whether he lives is still unknown, but many Eldar have their suspicions that after he began walking the Path of Damnation, Arhra fled to the Dark City of Commorragh where he became the first Dark Eldar Incubus Hierarch and founded the first Incubus shrine. Many Eldar believe that Arhra survived into the present and become Drazhar, the Master of Blades, the greatest champion of the Dark Eldar Incubi. It is also believed that Karandras was a Striking Scorpions Exarch, and the greatest student of Arhra, who took over control of the Aspect Shrine after the corruption of its Phoenix Lord. Karandras taught the Striking Scorpions the patience and discipline they needed so that they would not follow in their founder's wake and lose their immortal souls to Slaanesh, "She Who Thirsts," when their bloodlust and murderous desires overtook them. Karandras was last seen duelling for Drazhar for 17 standard days in 928.M41 amongst the shattered ruins of the ancient Eldar world of Zandros. Outnumbered and unable to defeat his former master in combat, Karandras artfully goaded his predecessor into a blind killing frenzy over the course of a gruelling seventeen-day battle. At a critical moment, the Shadow Hunter melted into a patch of darkness and disappeared entirely, leaving his nemesis to slaughter every one of his own disciples in a murderous rage. Wargear *'Phoenix Armour' - The legendary Phoenix Lords wear ancient, invaluable Aspect armour so finely wrought it is proof against almost any weapon. *''Scorpion's Bite'' - Karandras has the most potent sting of any Striking Scorpion, for the Mandiblasters of his Aspect Warriors are but a pin-prick compared to the fearsome bite of this Phoenix Lord. *'Scorpion Chainsword' - First amongst the ritual weapons used by the Striking Scorpions Aspect, these distinctive Chainswords bolster the strength of their users considerably. *''Scorpion's Claw'' - Artfully crafted to visually resemble the mighty pincer of a real scorpion, this weapon is in essence the Eldar version of a Power Fist. It is sheathed in a power field that enables a wielder to tear through even the thickest battle plate. The Scorpion's Claw incorporates a Shuriken Catapult into the weapon's vambrace for ranged engagements, granting the Phoenix Lord a moderate amount of firepower while allowing him to wield his deadly Chainsword in his other hand, and thus not hamper his close quarters prowess. *'Plasma Grenades' - The Eldar and Dark Eldar use Plasma Grenades in the same manner that the far more crudely designed Frag Grenades are used by the Imperium. They use a small amount of exploding plasma to blind the enemy and prevent them from properly using their terrain to defend their position against advancing enemy forces. See Also *'Arhra' Sources *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pp. 58, 77 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pp. 33, 56 *''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pp. 10, 42 *''Codex: Eldar'' (2nd Edition), pp. 55, 84 *''Path of the Warrior ''(Novel) by Gav Thorpe, pp. 130, 402 es:Karandras Category:K Category:Characters Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Aspect Warriors Category:Eldar_Characters